


Truth

by AshAxis



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Car Sex, Crazy, Gay, Gay Bar, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Michael is a closeted fucking bitch that wants to be loved by his psychopath of a friend.
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Truth

"What do you mean I can't park in the handicap zone?!" Trevor shouted at the old woman. "You're gonna die anyway, why should I give you the best spot?" The lady didn't reply, she only looked at him with a terrified expression. "That's right so back off!" He flicked her forehead before walking into the cafe. It was weird, Michael didn't invite him to places like this. Bars, yes. Strip clubs, yes. But never a cafe that served real food. The psycho looked around until he spotted his favorite person. "Hey sugartits." He greeted and walked over to him.

"Hey T." Michael greeted hesitantly then another man came to sit next to him.

"Oh come on!" Trevor growled. "You finally came out the closet and this is how you wanted me to find out?"

"What?" Michael looked at the other male. "No, T-" He sighed in frustration. "Just sit your ass down."

Trevor did as instructed then turned to the business man. "Hi, I'm Michael's husband and I-"

"T, shut the hell up!" Michael could have punched him but self control barely kicked in. "He's interested in our service."

"Oh, looks like I read this shit wrong." The psycho laughed. "What do you need chief?"

"A simple kidnap. I would do it myself but obviously I can't risk the chance of getting caught."

"But we can!" Trevor said with a joking excitement as he put an arm around Michael. 

"But the question is how much are we getting for doing it and who's the target?" Michael shooed Trevor's arm away as he asked.

"His name is Benny Hopkins, he's a health director but he actually hacks for a living and that asshole recently got into my bank account and almost took it all." The client continued. "I want to teach that asshole a lesson about messing with me. I'll do the torture, I just need you guys to get him."

"Easy. Where can we find this guy?"

"Benny is gay and my people say he's always at a club in Vinewood called Boyz."

"That's a gay bar," Michael looked at Trevor. "You'll blend in perfectly."

"At least I'm willing to admit I'll fuck anything with a hole, you're still a closeted shit!"

"I don't swing that way!"

"Sure and I'm not on acid right now!"

"T, I swear to-"

"Gentleman." The client interrupted. "Do we have a deal?"

Michael cleared his throat and calmed down. "You still have to give us a reward here pal."

"Right." He handed Michael and Trevor envelops. 

They both opened it up and inside was three grand each. "Don't expect much for something this minor."

"..This is fine, it'll be done tonight."

"Perfect! Devin was right about you guys." He chuckled and stood up. "Now, I have big hopes for you guys. Don't let me down." And with that, the client left.

"So we're heading to a gay club?" Trevor asked.

"Afraid so."

"Cool, no need to pack pants then."

"Hardy fucking har." Michael shook his head. "Just wear something that makes you look fruity."

"Oh I'm sure people already sense I'm kinda into dicks. It's you who needs an outfit change. Maybe wear your tennis shorts, they make your ass look bigger and when you're in ready position I can just-"

"Enough T! Just because we're going to a gay club doesn't mean you have to act gay."

"I'm just training for the mission, you should put in some effort too lazy ass."

"What do you want me to do? Compliment your dick bulge?" 

"I wouldn't mind."

"Just." Michael was flustered. "Cut the shit and go get some chloroform for this."

"Already covered." Trevor reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dirty rag. 

"You're sick." Michael laughed.

"And you love me for it." Trevor put it back in his pocket.

"There's a lot of things I like about you but there's also a lot of things I don't like about you. Fortunately for you, I like that you can't judge me for my sick shit."

"I will but it won't be as meaningful."

"Yep." Michael laughed. "You want a coffee from this joint or what? I'm paying."

"The great Michael is going to pay? I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"Thanks to this quick job, you can order the whole damn menu T."

"This is the first time in a while that I've been excited for a stupid job."

The two old friends drank way too much caffeine and ate all the junk they had. Michael, trying to be healthy, hardly ate but Trevor went for it and chowed down. After their hang out. Trevor had to drive Michael home. 

"..Should I really wear my tennis shorts?" Michael asked, finally realizing he'd have to take this job a little serious.

"Yeah, they're fucking hot." Trevor looked at his friend, he openly checked him out as he got into the car. 

"God, stop looking at me like that." Michael would never admit it but he was in love with Trevor. They'd been through hell and back together and no matter what, Trevor never left his side. Through the years, feelings of.. not hatred had evolved but they infuriated Michael and he didn't know how to deal.

"Mikey, listen.."

"No, just drive me home so I can put on my shorts." He didn't want to talk anymore. 

"Whatever mister pissy pants." The psycho grumbled. It made him angry yet depressed that Michael was like this. He was open about his bisexuality and was more than happy to be called a fucking queer but Michael never admitted it. Trevor just wanted to be with that dumb closeted bitch but he swore he'd only make a move when Michael came out. 

De Santa was dropped off and Trevor went to his 'own' house. He didn't have anything nice to wear so a simple dirty button up and some disgusting jeans was enough. When 8pm rolled around, the psycho headed to Michael's place again. 

"Mikey, you ready?" Trevor was on the phone while driving.

"Yeah but I feel a little stupid.. just hurry up and get here so we can get this over with."

"I'm a few blocks away. Do you know the game plan?"

"I think it's simple. One of us tries to get his attention and whoever succeeds has to get him in the back alley then take him down there."

"I really want to see this guy's type. I'm sure it's not old bastards like us but maybe he falls for you." Trevor laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"SHUT UP!" Michael shouted into the phone and hung up. His heart yearned for Trevor but he couldn't have him, he didn't need to be tempted like this. 

"Idiot." Trevor mumbled and finally got to Michael's house. He pulled up into the driveway and saw his Mikey. His friend was dressed in his white tennis shorts, a black V neck and his fancy black shoes with matching socks. "Now that's one fi-"

"Just take us to the club."

"Jesus, what's up your ass?"

"Nothing, I just don't need your compliments."

"Whatever." Trevor rolled his eyes and started to drive to the club. It didn't seem to be too far from where Michael lived and he made sure to park near the alley. 

"Get your game face on T." Michael stepped out the car and sighed.

"You know it's always on."

The two walked up to the entrance and paid the small fine of 10 bucks each. It was a little nerve wracking to be walking in to such an unfamiliar place. The bright colors and loud music did not make it any easier on the men, the place and crowded and it smelled like sweat but at least the male dancers were hot.

"Let's get to the bar and scope out the area for him." Michael yelled at Trevor so he could hear and handed him the printed picture of Benny. They briefly held hands and made their way through the crowd. Once they got there, they went to other sides of the bar. They both had a small earpiece so they could hear each other in case one ran into Benny unexpectedly. "Remember, if you see him, you have to get him to th-" Michael shut up as he made eye contact with another man. He got flustered as the male approached with a smirk.

"Michael?" Trevor called into the mic.

"Well hello there." The man greeted.

"Hey." Michael leaned against the bar and tried to avert his eyes.

"What's a fine looking man such as yourself doing in a dump like this? You looking to host?"

Michael cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm just here cause I heard good things."

"This place is actually a dump, my house is a lot nicer if you want to see it." The man got closer to Michael and ran his hand up his back. "I can give you the special tour."

Del Santa shivered and quickly shoved the other away. "Hands off man!"

"Hey come o-" The man tried to come at him again but someone jumped in.

"The man said hands off." Michael looked at him and it was Benny! The target was in sight!

"Whatever.." The guy grumbled before walking away.

"You okay? This place is full of creeps."

"..Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Michael cleared his throat. "Thanks for the help but I could have handled it." 

"I know." Benny winked as he check out Michael's structure. "But better safe than sorry."

"Right.. uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Benny, who are you?"

"..Mike, nice to meet you." Michael quickly ordered a drink to calm his nerves. 

"That's a cute name for a not so bad looking guy."

"You just warned me of creeps but you seem to be acting like one right now." Michael couldn't help his sass but he'd need to hold back if he wanted this to work.

"I'm not a creep, I'm just flirting with you but how about we practice what you should do when another approaches?" Benny smiled and finished his own drink quickly. "Hey,"

Michael calmed down and got his drink. He whirled it in the glass before looking at Benny. "Oh hi stranger."

"What are you doing here all alone?" Benny got closer and Michael knew better than to back up so he kept his ground.

"Just seeing what the hype was. What about you, handsome?" MIchael wanted to die.

"Thc club is great, the men are even better." Benny was now being a creep as well but what was Michael going to do? Scare him away? That wasn't an option so he had to take it but Benny was pushing it when he caressed his cheek.

"Uh.. L-" Before Michael could talk, a hand grabbed Benny's shoulder and turned him around. Before words were exchanged, the man socked the fuck out of Benny and he fell back. "What the-" When Benny dropped, he was able to see the idiot. "T! You fucking idiot!"

"I didn't like how he was touching you." Trevor grumbled and picked up the body. He wasn't dead but his nose was definitely broken. "Let's just take him to the hospital."

Michael looked at the bartender who watched the whole thing, he nudged him to get going. "..Right the hospital.." The two quickly left the club and only few people questioned them but not enough to get them in trouble. Once they got out, they went to the car and chucked Benny in the trunk. 

"Get in." Trevor shut the trunk then got into the driver seat.

"T, are we going to talk about what you did?"

"What did I do? I got the guy."

"Yeah but that wasn't the plan, if I had just one more second, i would have got him to they alley."

"Well things change Mikey, let's just dr-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why do you think?!" Trevor hissed and kept reminding himself that he wasn't going to confess until Michael did.

"Well sorry but I think you got something going here."

"So what if I do? God! You wouldn't do anything about it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"Then what would you do if I did? You'd just call me faggot and throw me aside."

"T, I-"

"You know what Michael?" It snapped. "I do love you but what does it matter? You won't be coming out anytime soon and I'm a fucking psycho that you abandoned! You don't want me and never have!"

The two stared at each other, anger boiled inside of both of them. They panted softly before Michael grabbed Trevor by the hem of the shirt, bringing their faces closer. "I fucking hate you.." No. "..I fucking hate that I love you." De Santa didn't say another word and quickly pulled Philips into a kiss. It caught Trevor off guard so it stayed soft before he realized and all his pent up feelings flooded out. Trevor pulled Michael from his seat on to his lap and he hugged him closer without breaking the kiss. The two both desperately licked each other's lips. Michael didn't expect Trevor's sweat, blood and disgusting breath to taste so good but he became addicted.

"Oh Mickey.." Trevor touched all of Michael. Feeling his slim waist, his back muscles, his strong shoulder, his fine fucking ass. He couldn't stand it, everything he dreamed of was coming true all at once and it was almost too overwhelming. The kiss got more intense and there was saliva everywhere, it was a mess but neither of them cared. 

"W-Wait.." Michael pulled away and panted softly, he felt hot and his mind could only think about Trevor but the man in the trunk was a priority and they were in a back alley. He loved the guy but had some standards.

"What?"

"Let's drop this fucker off the you can fuck my brains out, alright?"

"Ugh.." Trevor groaned and wiped his mouth as Michael sat back down in his seat. "But uh.. I really enjoyed that, Michael."

"I know you did." Michael chuckled. "I liked it too."

Trevor started the car and put the gps on. It was a little silent in the car but both men wore big smiles. Things were finally out in the open. Michael glanced at Trevor and his heart started to beat faster but he could snickered when he noticed a painful looking erection in Philips' pants. "You alright there buddy?"

The other man cleared his throat and figured Michael saw. "I'm fine but don't be surprised by it." 

"Oh I'm not." Michael chuckled and reached over to gently palm him through the fabric of his jeans. "But now I regret my decision."

Trevor shivered and bit his lip and he started to gas it. "I swear to god, I'll drive right through this guy's fucking house." Thanks to his speed and minor crashing, they got there in no time and Philips had to deliver fast. 

"Trevor, my f-"

"Here's your guy, I'm fucking busy." Philips threw the unconscious body at the client and he fell with a thud. 

"Thank you! Asshole.." The client wasn't able to say anything else as Trevor quickly ran back to the car and threw himself back in. 

"Now can we go back to kissing?"

"Fuck yeah." Michael climbed back onto Trevor's lap and connected their lips. "You smell like fucking shit."

"You love it." Trevor chuckled and put his hands back on M's ass and pushed him against his cock. 

"You really want to do this in the car, parked outside a house of some asshole we don't know?"

"I'm going to fucking explode if I have to wait any longer, we could fuck outside on the street for all I care!" Trevor growled and his grinding got more aggressive. Michael liked how desperate Trevor looked but his pleasure quickly shot up when his psychopath friend started to kiss his neck. Poor De Santa could feel the hickies forming from how rough he was kissing and biting.

"Jesus.. You're gonna leave my neck purple~" Michael said while moans carefully escaped his lips.

"I have to leave my mark on you, you're mine now Mikey." Trevor grumbled and he continued his neck art.

"No one would dare try to take me away." Michael made Trevor look at him. "Everyone knows how fucking nuts you are."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing." He joked and looked at the beautiful hickies. "I love you so damn much Mikey."

"I know T, I love you too, don't get sappy on me." M laughed and put his forehead against the other's. "..Maybe a little is okay." Trevor smiled and slowly down. He had sex a million times before but this was the first time he was going to make love, he was horny as fuck but the love in his heart kept him sane. It was going to be an amazing night.


End file.
